Enchantress's Revenge
by kapa-chan
Summary: That would mean spoilers :D


The Avengers fan fic. The Sorceress's Revenge.

**Authors Note: Hello again! This is my attempt to write my second fan- fiction, this time it's about one of my favourite movies The Avengers. I must say that even though I do have characters from the comic the team will be based off the movie, I'm sorry if that disappointed you but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Also you can favourite it all you like but please spend some time to review as I need the help. Thankyou for reading my rant, now enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I did not create the avengers if I had then I would be amazing! But as I didn't then don't get the wrong idea :3.**

~*Prologue*~

'_I hate them…. I hate them, I hate them', I hate them._ Amora thought as she paced across the room, '_They're always there to destroy my plans…. ALWAYS!' _she progressed to her window over looking over Azgard. She leaned against the window frame her mind filled with hate. She said the name over and over again, making her angrier each time she thought of it. _'The Avengers… what a stupid name.' _She thought as she watched the city shimmer, in all of Azgards glory it did not seem to calm her, instead it made her angrier. _'Anything I do they're waiting stopping me every time.' _ Her anger swinging out of control, she closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. _'It's no use getting so angry about it Amora, you just have to think of something that they'll never expect.' _She opened her eyes smiling at the thought of watching them squirm.

She turns sharply and flicks her hand, a giant book on the desk in front of her opened, flying through pages and settles on one. Amora approaches it skimming it with her finger, with no luck once again. She starts to lose her patience and slams the book shut, she starts too lose control of her power and things around her start to move, books fly off the bookshelf, potions explode or start boiling, chairs are flung to the roof smashing them.

"I see your having a bad day." A voice says from behind her, her anger flees and a mischievous smile stretches across her face.

"Oh you know the usual, just trying to figure out how to destroy the avengers." She turns and smiles at her visitor.

"So another time then?' Skurge asks returning her smile, Amora sighs and with a flourish of her hand the room starts to go back to the way it was before.

"No it's ok I need a break, I was starting to get a headache." She says glancing at Skurge and looks back at her room which was almost finished ordering itself again. She walks over to the table feeling exhausted, she pulls out a chair and sits leaning forward to lay her head on it. Skurge invites himself in and sits himself opposite the Enchantress.

"You have to stop trying so hard." Skurge says affection creeping into his voice, Amora lifts her head and glares at him, her anger flares again, _"Not try so hard! How can I not? "_She thinks angrily. She gets up the chair flying across the room, it splinters as it hits the wall; she wanders over to the window again sitting on it.

"Yes… I probably should stop trying so hard, but I can't and I don't think I ever will." Amora replies dismally, gazing out of the window and watching Azgard, the day was almost over and its lights started to turn on, It looked beautiful but seeing it just reminded her of Thor. Her mood soured again, she looked away closing her eyes.

"When was the last time you had a break, or ate something?" Skurge continues his barrage of questions. Amora had had enough of it, she was getting sick of being lectured. She got up and walked towards Skurge, he faltered seeing her loathing for him right now.

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured." She says pointedly at him, Skurge backs off knowing that that was his cue to leave, just as he walked out the door. Just before he left he turned and whispered,

"Look after yourself Amora." And with that he closed the door; Amora stared at the door for a little while longer. She turned away her emotions un- readable and wanders back to her desk; and sat down; she started flicking through the book again. Amora stopped on a page; eye's skimming over it she started to smile madly.

"_I've found it."_ She exclaimed _"I've FINALLY found it, a way to destroy the Avengers!" _

**Now that was my prologue PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Would be very much appreciated!**

**Also I'd like to thank my beta reader for this chapter Tectania!**


End file.
